Souvenir au cinéma
by Black Avalon
Summary: OS YAOI DIV Chisa x Shogo. Un soir au cinéma une petite tête blonde qui dépasse d'un siège lui rapelle quelque doux souvenir... Je suis nul pour les résumé venez lire!


**Disclaimer:** ils ne sont *comme vous vous en doutez* pas à moi

**Raiting:** K

**Genre:** Yaoi, romance et guimauve à souhait!

**Paring:** Chisa x Shogo

**Base:**DIV

**Note de l'auteur:** Un petit One-shot tout mignon tout plein! l'idée m'ait venue quand j'étais en train de me les pelé dans une salle de cinéma. Sinon j'ai éssayé de faire des efforts sur l'orthographe mais s'il reste encore des fautes qui font mal aux yeux n'hésitez pas à me le dire!^^

SOUVENIR AU CINEMA

**POV : Chisa :**

Je venais de pénétré dans le cinéma, je marchais en direction des guichets pour allé acheté mon billet. Je ne savais rien du film que j'avais choisit ni le résumé ni les acteurs. Tout ce qui m'importais c'étais la durée, je voulais penser a rien le plus longtemps possible. Je m'avançais vers une jeune femme qui m'envoya un léger sourire et valida mon billet avant de me laissé passé en me souhaitant une bonne séance. Le posais la main sur la poigné doré et poussa la lourde porte bordeaux. Je descendais les marches cherchant une place. Mais une tête blonde qui dépassais de derrière un siège attira mon attention je descendis encore de quelque marches curieux de vérifié si cette crinière blonde appartenait à la personne à laquelle je pense. Je tourne la tête une fois que je me retrouve a la même auteur. Mon cœur rate un battement je le reconnais, lui, cet homme que j'ai tellement aimé, cet homme qui m'a tellement fait souffrir a cause de son absence à mes coté même si je savais que notre séparation n'était pas de sa faute. Il tourna sa tête vers moi, nos regards se croisèrent et je vis une lueur d'incrédulité dans ses yeux.

Shogo_Chisa ?!

Chisa_Sho...Shogo ?

Shogo_Qu'est … Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Chisa_Je... euh

Shogo_Tu veut t'assoir ici.

Il dit cela en désignant la place qui était à coté de lui. Je m'avançais et m'asseyais sur le siège juste à coté de lui. Le silence prit place, aucun de non ne cherchant à le brisé peut être par peur ou peut être parce que nous ne savons quoi nous dire. Le noir prend place dans la salle et notre première séance de cinéma en tant que couple me revint à l'esprit.

_Flash back_

Nous avions dix sept ans à l'époque. Au tout début nous étions simplement amis mais de fil en aiguille nous avons développé une complicité de plus en plus forte puis une amitié de plus en plus ambiguë c'est développé. Il me prenait souvent dans ses bras et il nous arrivait d'échangé quelque baisers parfois mais jamais rien qui trahissais un sentiment d'amour. Mais au fil du temps je me suis rendu compte que je voulais plus que de simple câlins ou baiser entre ami. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse passionnément, qu'il m'étreigne tendrement. Mais au début ces sentiments me faisaient peur et j'ai commencé a mettre un peu de distance entre nous, je le repoussais quand il me prenait dans ses bras, je gardais les lèvres pincé quand il m'embrassait. Mais cette distance que je mettais entre nous me faisait extrêmement mal au cœur, je souffrais et puis un jour mon comportement a commencé a lui tapé sur les nerfs et il a voulu qu'on s'explique mais je me suis tut pendant que lui il me gueulait dessus mais je n'ai pas réussi a résisté et j'ai explosé en sanglots toutes ses paroles me faisaient mal. Il m'avais pris dans ses bras et j'avais cédé a la tentation, lui rendant son étreinte. Puis finalement je lui avais avoué les raisons qui m'avaient poussé a mettre de la distance entre nous, la peur des sentiments pour un autre homme, la peur qu'un jour je réagisse un peu trop à son contact, la peur qu'il découvre mes sentiments, la peur qu'il me repousse parce que je l'aimais tellement que je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié même si je voulais dix fois plus l'idée de le perdre m'étais encore plus insupportable. A la fin de mes explications il m'avait embrassé et m'avais avoué que s'il s'était autant emporté c'étais parce qu'il m'aimait lui aussi et qu'il avait cru que j'avais deviné ses sentiments et que c'étai pour cette raison que je m'étais éloigné de lui et la colère l'avait emporté contre la tristesse parce que au fond de lui il ne voulait pas abandonner l'idée d'une possible relation avec moi. Ces paroles m'avaient touché au plus profond de mon cœur. Nous nous étions embrassé mais cette fois ci avec amour comme je l'avais espéré tant de fois.

Cette journée la nous avions prévu de la passé tout les deux en ville mais il s'est mis à pleuvoir des cordes alors nous nous sommes réfugié sous le premier abri venu. Sans nous en rendre compte nous avions atterri dans le cinéma. C'est Shogo qui s'en était aperçu, il m'avait glissé à l'oreille :

Shogo_Dis mon amour ça te dis deux heure dans une salle noir.

Chisa_*/*

Shogo_Je prend ça pour un oui ?

Pour toute réponse je déposais un très chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Nous nous dirigeons vers le guichet et prenons deux tickets pour un film de science fiction.

Shogo_Franchement je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde...

Il avait glissé sa main dans la mienne et m'avait trainé dans la salle, il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça mais il y avait quand même quelque groupes de personnes. Il me jeta un regard des plus pervers, nous descendons quelque rang et nous nous asseyons. Shogo approcha sa bouche de mon oreille pour me glissé :

Shogo_ça te dis un jeu ?

Chisa_Oui mais ça dépend

Shogo_Essai de résisté le plus longtemps possible à ce que je vais te faire.

Je le regardais avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

Shogo_Allez... sinon je ne te fais rien.

Chisa_Bon ok

Je venais de finir de parlé quand le noir se fit dans la salle. J'aperçus le regard de Shogo grâce a la lumière que projetais l'écran géant dans la salle. Je sentis sa main démarrer son chemin de mon coude il caressa mon avant bras de la manière la plus sensuelle possible. Son autre mains s'échoua sur mon genou et malgré mon jeans je sentais ses doigts dessiné des arabesques sur mes cuisse tout en remontant, il prenait soins de n'oublié aucune parcelle de ma cuisse. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour essayer de ne pas trahir mon envie de l'embrassé. Sa main remonta encore plus et rencontra ma ceinture il ne s'en occupa pas et passa sa main sous mon T-shirt me provoquant un frisson qui me parcouru l'échine. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure quand je sentis sa main remontée lentement le long de mon torse, le caressant le plus tendrement du monde. Ses doigts naviguèrent du haut de mon torse vers mon bas ventre en passant par mes abdos. C'en était trop je ne pouvais pas résister plus longtemps surtout quand je sentis sa main commencé a titillé ma ceinture. Je bloquais son poignet dans ma main. Il me jeta un regard dans lequel je pouvais lire un mélange d'incompréhension et de perversité. Mon autre main libre prit le chemin de sa nuque et le rapprocha de moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes tandis que ma langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour s'infiltré dans sa bouche. Aussitôt nos langues se touchèrent elles commencèrent une danse endiablé. Le baiser était plein de fougue mais chacun faisait ressentir à l'autre ses sentiments. Nous nous séparons à cause du manque d'air, il se rapproche de moi et me glisse à l'oreille.

Shogo_Eh ben tu n'as pas résisté bien longtemps...

Chisa_Voyons tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te résisté.

Il me fit un grand sourire et m'attira à lui pour m'embrassé. Le film se poursuit tandis que nous ne faisons que nous embrassé nous tripoté ce qui nous as valu quelques réflexions peu aimable de la part des autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Mais cela nous importais peu, la seul chose qui comptais c'étais ce que nous vivions. A la fin de la séance les personne sortirent, je me levais et alors que j'allais prendre le chemin de la sortie il m'attrapa le poignet.

Shogo_Attends

Chisa_Bah qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je le voyais regarder entre les sièges et par terre, son petit manège dura quelques minutes, au bout d'un certain temps je me demandais quel étais le véritable but de cette recherche désespéré étant donné que la salle était vide maintenant. Je m'étais assit sur le dossier d'un siège les bras croisé sur mon torse.

Chisa_Bon tu vas me dire ce que tu cherche parce que là la salle est vide alors je commence à douté si tu cherche vraiment quelque chose.

Il releva la tête et balaya la salle du regard comme pour confirmé ce que je venais de dire, il s'asseyait sur un siège et m'attrapa par le poignet pour m'attiré plus près de lui puis il m'attrapa par les hanches et me fit m'assoir à califourchon sur lui.

Shogo_Tu as raison je ne cherchais pas quelque chose, je voulais juste être seul avec toi.

Il noua ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Nos regard se croisèrent, je mis mes mains dans ta nuque et approcha mes lèvres des siennes. A l'inverse des autres ce baisers n'avais rien de fougueux ni langoureux, il était juste plein d'émotion : notre amour passant par nos lèvres pour atteindre l'autre.

Shogo_Je ne veut pas quitté cet endroit, je ne veux pas rentré chez moi, je te veux pour toujours à mes cotés Chisa je t'aime.

Chisa_Je t'aime aussi.

Après ces douces paroles nous sommes sortis de la salle en silence et nous sommes rentrés chez nous dans le même silence mains dans la main.

_Fin du fash back_

Je l'aimais tellement, j'étais tellement amoureux de lui à cet époque que je n'ai jamais réussi à réellement tourné la page de notre histoire. J'avais enchainé les histoires d'amour foireuse juste pour essayé de l'oublié mais à chaque fois elles se finissaient en échec. Alors j'avais abandonné l'idée de me reconstruire. Je ne pu m'empêcher de pensé que lui avait du réussir à refaire sa vie après tout quel importance a un amour de lycée.

Sentir sa présence à mes cotés me faisait incroyablement mal, tous ces souvenir qui étaient si beau me faisais tout d'un coup l'effet d'un grand coup de poignard. Je n'en pouvais plus mon cœur me faisait atrocement souffrir, je me levais en un sursaut et sortis de la salle a grand pas. Je me laissais glissé contre un des murs et je me mis à pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'entendis des pas approché de moi. Je relevais la tête et aperçut Shogo. Il s'accroupit à mes cotés et me pris dans ses bras. Je ne réagis pas il attire ma tête contre son torse et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front. Il agissait comme s nous ne nous étions jamais séparé et que nous étions encore ensemble. Je relevais le regard vers lui le regard plein de questions.

Chisa_Pourquoi ?

Il essuya mes larmes et se releva, il me tendis sa main que je pris avant qu'il m'entraine vers la sortie du cinéma.

Nous marchèrent dans les rues de la ville puis nous nous arrêtons devant une petite maison a la devanture blanche. Son ancienne maison.

Shogo_Tu te rappelle de ce jour ou nous avions passé la journée tous les deux et ou te m'as raccompagné chez moi et pour me dire au revoir tu m'as embrassé ?

Chisa_Comment ne pas m'en souvenir c'est la dernière fois qu'on s'est embrassé * baisse la tête triste*

Shogo_Eh bien quand on s'est embrassé mon père nous as surprit et puis tu t'en souviens il était très a cheval sur les traditions et l'honneur alors il n'a pas supporté que son fils puisse aimer un homme alors il a pris la décision de déménagé. Il a prit soin que je ne puisse pas te contacté. Pendant tous les préparatifs du départ je n'ai pas pu sortir de chez moi. Crois moi Chisa j'ai essayé de venir te voir un jour j'ai essayé de sortir de chez moi en douce la nuit malheureusement je suis tombé et je me suis fais une entorse à la cheville et je ne pouvais plus marcher. Depuis ce jour mes rapports avec mon père se sont considérablement dégradé, on ne pouvait plus se parlé sans se crié dessus. Je lui reprochais à chaque fois de m'avoir séparé de toi, je n'arrêtais pas de dire que je t'aimais et que de toute façon il ne pourrais jamais rien y faire. Et puis le jour de mes 20 ans j'ai fais mes valises et je suis parti de chez moi. La première chose que j'ai faite c'est de revenir dans cette ville et je t'ai cherché, partout, tout le temps tu hantais mes pensés. Chisa je t'ai aimé et je t'aime toujours s'il te plait pardonne moi de ne pas avoir été la quand tu en as eu besoin.

Chisa_*les larmes aux yeux* Ore mo aishiteru Shogo.

Il me prit dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous sommes resté un bon moment l'un dans les bras de l'autres, à s'embrassé ici à cet endroit qui avait vu notre dernier baiser, il venait de voir le premier baiser de notre nouvelle histoire d'amour.

Chisa_Promet moi que cette fois rien ne nous séparera.

Shogo_Je te le promet mon ange que plus rien ne pourra nous séparé.

Chisa_Je t'aime tellement que tu n'est jamais sorti de mon cœur.

Shogo_Chut ne t'inquiète plus mon ange je ne te quitterais plus.

THE END

Alors c'était pas trop chou? Bon je suis d'accord j'ai un peu beaucoup merdé sur la fin. Ben comme d'hab dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez!

Je vous naime!^^

Miyu-chan


End file.
